


Fevered Dream

by Wynefire



Series: Happy Endings [2]
Category: The First Law - Joe Abercrombie
Genre: If you look closely, M/M, Sort Of, Spoilers for BTAH/LAOK, internalized/period-typical homophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynefire/pseuds/Wynefire
Summary: Snippet of an ordinary romance where Colonel Glokta has his ordinary lieutenant in bed at an ordinary Adua night, if slightly cold.





	Fevered Dream

格洛塔上校从梦中醒来，恍然间不知身在何方。

窗大开着：帘幕低垂，夜露凝重。上校皱眉。他记得他把窗关上了。他确实，按照暴跳如雷的丈夫们的说法，终日在绣台妆楼上引火烧身；但当和男性同床，他总是保持着十二万分的警惕。该死。但愿隔墙无耳。翻开被子，他挪动酸痛的屁股，企图支起身子去把窗关个严实。

一只手臂揽住了他。

柯利姆·威斯特没有离开。如果军队里有哪个好这口的比格洛塔还要谨慎，那就是他了。纽扣永远系到最顶端，偷情前不忘把马甲叠整齐。在公众场合不敢多看他的长官一眼。用一种飞报军情十万火急的口气央求他别再铤而走险。而此刻他却没回自己的营房，逗留在格洛塔的寝室内睡相毫无心机，仿佛没有明日。格洛塔应该生气，但他发现自己放轻了呼吸。他知道威斯特中尉的过去。父亲暴虐，家乡闭塞，怀抱英雄梦的小少年奔走异乡求取功名，平淡无奇。他知道威斯特中尉的未来：他也戴上过剑斗大赛冠军的花环。他会拉他一把的，在不招惹世俗怀疑的限度内。在不招惹柯利姆怀疑的范围内。柯利姆以为他满不在意，才会在每次上床时都如此凶狠。这男孩的自尊心真是可怕。倒不是说我在意；倒不是说我不在意。

他俯下身，尽可能轻柔地推开柯利姆的手臂。

显然他不够小心。柯利姆睁开眼，冲他露出一个不设防的微笑。

他才不会道歉。“放开我。我去关个窗。”

“别管那些了。”柯利姆抬手揽住了他的后颈，轻声道。“给我种子。”

格洛塔上校瞪大了眼睛。柯利姆·威斯特，主动跟我调情？厚颜无耻、胆大妄为、淫秽下作……诱人无比。他庆幸今夜无月无星，不然，让他看到身经百战的格洛塔上校居然红了脸，以后还怎么混。他俯身向他。他好冷，但上校会让他暖和起来的。

“你想要我的种子？”他低声道。“求我啊，中尉。”

**Author's Note:**

> The original plan is to have every character in the Series force the Seed out of our favorite Colonel.
> 
> Fortunately I ran out of humor (or unfortunately, depending on how you view it).


End file.
